


Hey Stephen

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel watches from the sidelines as girls come and go in Puck's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
>  I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

Rachel watched as girls came into Noah's life, but they left just as quickly.

She quickly realized that Finn wasn't the guy for her. When she thought about her future, about the man who was front row center at opening night for all of her shows, the man at her side during her first Tony Awards Show, the man she said "I do" to in a traditional Jewish ceremony, it was with Noah Puckerman.

When Finn told her he wanted to be with her, after the truth about Quinn and the baby became public knowledge, she gently let him down. That didn't stop him from lashing out at her, calling her many names in front of the glee club. She stoically took it, and when Mr. Shue walked in, she just as stoically took her sat, angering Finn even more.

Rachel watched with a heavy heart as Noah dated Quinn. She watched as Quinn took for granted everything Noah did for her. No matter how much he tried, it never seemed to be enough for her. She watched as the baby was born, Quinn shut off her heart to Noah and pushed him away, no longer wanting or needing him.

She then watched as he fooled around with Santana. With the Latina, Rachel knew it was mainly sex, but she also knew there were some feelings there as well. Santana's jealousy when Noah looked at another girl was proof of that. But when Santana set her eyes on a new boy who made more money, Noah was left in the dust once again.

During junior year, it was Lauren that had Noah's attention. He chased after her and tried to prove himself worthy of her. When she finally gave in, he did everything he could for her, even running for prom royalty with her against Finn and Quinn. At the close of the year, after they suffered a humiliating defeat at Nationals, Lauren dumped him and glee club.

Still, Rachel watched from the sidelines.

The trend continued into senior year, but it was with a multitude of girls, includes Rachel's biological mother. That one still stung more than anything.

Rachel never got up the courage to tell Noah how she felt, afraid of his rejection. Afraid that she wouldn't be enough for him.

Rachel went to NYADA, never confessing how she felt. She didn't confess at Finn's memorial, either. It hadn't been the time or the place for it. Or at least that was what she told herself to justify still staying silent.

When Rachel went back to Lima while still not speaking to Santana to say goodbye to New Directions once and for awhile, and when she saw Noah in his Air Force uniform, looking very dashing, Rachel decided she had to tell him. She couldn't live with the not knowing any longer.

Rachel decided to do it the way she did everything. With song. She had already performed "Be Okay" with Santana, so Rachel hoped there wouldn't be another fight over Noah. Santana had always been a bit possessive of him, but she hoped she would have Santana's support.

When she performed, and she was still a bit embarrassed by it, "You Belong with Me," she kept her eyes on Noah. She just hoped he got the message.

After she finished the song, she moved to quickly sit down, suddenly feeling shy and insecure, but Noah stood up from his chair and stepped in front of her, halting her progress.

Rachel nervously bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes trained on his chest. Noah's finger on her chin forced her face up so she could meet his eyes.

Noah silently stared into her eyes and he must have seen something because he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rachel moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck and Noah's grip her waist tightly.

They were interrupted by claps, and Rachel pulled back blushing.

Santana nodded. "About time. I didn't think this matchup would ever happen again."

Britney nodded enthusiastically while she clapped. "Puckleberry is back."

Rachel hid her face. "I'm not sure how we're going to do this. I'm in New York and you're who knows where. I've waited so long to be with you, though."

Noah kissed her head. "We'll figure it out. I rather be you even if it will be a bit difficult over any other girl."

"Good to know," Rachel whispered.

Noah tilted her head up again and captured her lips in another kiss, ignoring the catcalls echoing throughout the choir room.


End file.
